Searching for their Star
by RedRaspberryswirl
Summary: this is little romance myth I wrote about Karsh and Steena...


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CC characters, locations etc. however, I'm trying out a new couple that I created: Karsh and Steena. I also created some names and a little back story behind. I guess you could call this CCmythology ;) anyway, I hope you like it. |*(^_^)*|  
  


**Searching for their Star  
  
by RedRaspberryswirl**  
  
Introduction  


A hundred billion pinpricks gathered in the night sky over peaceful Guldove. Steena stood out on the balcony to Mistress Direa's shrine, watching the massive sky turn slowly away from her. The sky had always fascinated Steena, who had watched stars with her father as a young child. He had told her that her silver hair was magical and had come from the tears of the night's stars. That is how she grew up to be a prophetess. Every evening she left her seat beside Direa and went out into the warm Guldovian night to let the breeze kiss her cheeks and the stars tell her their stories.  
  


I. The Missing Star  


That particular night, her favorite star, Bynazmith, happened to be missing. Bynazmith was a greenish star that made up the tip of the astral axe in the constellation, Myr'az Kaenkil. The myth of Myr'az Kaenkil was told to Steena by her father. Myr'az was strong-willed warrior woman, who fought the Demon Snake single handedly. She had lived 800 years before Steena was born, and apparently was born in what is now Termina. The tip of her Axe, Bynazmith, was an extraodinary being that had binded with Myr'azs axe. Bynazmith had given the final blow to the horrid beast, and thus, became Steena's favorite from an early age.  
  
Before Steena's father died, he had promised to take her to see where Myr'az Kaenkil was born. But he just happened to break his promise, for he was killed while leading an expedtion through the Isle of the Damned some 20 years before. Steena looked over the railing and watched as a tear made a ripple in the water below her.  
  
"I will find you, Bynazmith." Steena said with gaining certainty. "You have always been my guiding star, and I will not let you leave me."   
With that, Steena straightened up. She walked back into the shrine and took up her sword, and put it into it's sheath.  
  


  
II. Wandering   


  
That same night, Karsh, Zoah and Glenn were camping in Fossil Valley. The night was chilly and the smell of bellflowers literally rumbled through the canyon. Zoah had taken Glenn to gather bellflowers, which happened to overthrow the valley after the sun sets.  
  
Karsh slid out of the tent with his Dodo feather cover, and walked up to a ledge.He placed his cover on the ground. He layed down, folded his arms behind his head and began looking for his star, Amarillis Novade.   
Amarillis Novade was the brightest star in the night sky, pure and white. Karsh's mother had told him the story of Amarillis when he was maybe eight. Every year, Amarillis Novade grew a foot in each direction. This was representative of her arms, which were caring and hospitable, and housed every and all who needed their shelter. She was caring, strong, and wise, and nothing could prevent her from sharing her kindness and wisdom with the world. In her earlier days, she had led a crusade against the dark forces from the Abyss of Haaden, in her village which was now Guldove. But now she sat up in the sky, watching over all who lived below, like a mother. The mother Karsh had lost at such a young age.  
Amarillis was nowhere to be found tonight, despite her size. Karsh was beginning to feel distressed.  
"How could you leave me, Amarillis? How could you disappear, just when I need you most? I will find you, Amarillis. You have always been my guiding star, and I will not let you leave me."  
With that, Karsh walked back to his tent and took up his axe.  
  


III. Journies  


  
"Zoah, Glenn, I'm leaving for a while, I'll be back soon." Karsh shouted across the valley.  
"WHERE ARE YOU GOING SO LATE AT NIGHT, KARSH?" Zoah's voice rang out.  
"I have to go to Guldove, alone," Karsh answered, "so I'll be back in a few days. I'll be fine."  
"Have fun, Karsh," Glenn's echo said, "don't get lost like last time!"  
"Haha, Glenn. I don't think I have to worry about that this time!" Karsh smiled.   
  


*******  


  
Steena knocked on the door to Macha, Korcha, and Mel's house. Macha opened the door slowly.  
"Macha, I was wondering if I could possibly use your boat--"  
"Sure, hun, go right ahead." She smiled. "It's over by Doc's. You can use it for as long as you need it."  
"Thank you so much, Macha." She bowed her head.  
"Oh shush, wonCHA?! It's not a problem, so don'tCHA think nothing of it."  
"Thank you so much," Steena repeated, "goodnight to you. "  
"Good night darling."  
Macha gently closed the door, and Steena started on her way to the docks.  
  


*******  


  
Karsh reached Termina and climbed the large marble stairs. And he saw an abandoned ship down below him in the shadows. He sighed a sigh of relief and ran down to the boat.  
  
It was a wreck. The wood was old and rotting, and there was hole, a little less than a fist in size, in the floor.  
"Bah!! Why do things only work out half way for me... every stinkin' time!!" he mumbled to himself. "You know what... I'm gonna use this ship anyway. It's not HORRIBLY out of shape, and I can use my cover to fill the hole. Hmmm, come to think of it... the butt of my axe looks like it can fit in the hole..." Karsh thought out loud. He tried it... the butt was just alittle too small... water could still come through. He had another idea. Karsh took the cover, folded it four times, and stuffed it in the hole. He put the butt of the axe on top, and twisted it around so that it would stay. Then he flung the remaining fabric over the axe and tied it tightly.  
"Tah-dah, instant sail.... I'm so slick." Karsh smiled.   
  
  


*******  


  
_Almost simultaneously, Karsh and Steena set out into the vast sea on their boats...  
  
Meanwhile, The two stars, Bynazmith and Amarillis Novade, began to come out of hiding. They were in opposite parts of the sky, but they began to gravitate closer and closer to eachother. This took place just under the horizon.  
_  


IV. Lost  


Steena began to grow tired of rowing; she had rowed half way out to Termina. It was an hour before sunrise, and she still had not found Bynazmith. She was hoping that when she reached Termina, she could see Bynazmith near Myr'azs home. But she could not keep rowing. Her arms were burning and her eyes were slowly closing.The water was calm enough so that she wouldn't drift too far off course. She took up the oars and laid down backwards.   
**  
**

***  


  
The seas were growing rough, and Karsh's boat was about to crack in half.  
"Damn it, I'm not gonna make it! Stinkin' junkyard boat! Hold, damn you! Hold!!"  
Ironically, right after he said that, a large wave came crashing down upon him and his "stinkin junkyard boat", and pushed them both under. Karsh went down deep, but he grabbed a piece of wood and floated, relatively unscratched, to the surface.  
"Damn my luck!! Damn it all! Why this torture? WHY???" Karsh yelled to no one. He was getting chilled by the water, and he sneezed. When he looked up, the storm was gone... and he could see a ship drifting toward him.  
Hey... maybe the Dragon Gods do have pity for me, Karsh thought to himself.  
"HEY YOU, IN THE BOAT... I'M SHIPWRECKED!! HELP ME!!!"  
No response.  
"HEY YOU, ANSWER ME!! I NEED HELP!!"  
Still no response.  
_Great, I guess I'll just have to save myself..._ Karsh thought bitterly. He began swimming toward the boat.  
  


V. Found  


Karsh approached the boat quietly. He could not see anyone in it.  
Yes! A nice, new boat. Damn am I lucky! Karsh thought.  
He swam the final few feet and peered into the boat to see if someone was stupid enough to leave valuable food or items behind. That's when he saw Steena.  
  
_Damn! I really am lucky!_ Karsh thought, _She's beautiful! But she must be drunk; she's sleeping in a boat in the middle of the ocean! or maybe she's dead. Shit...I don't want to float around with a beautiful dead chick. But maybe she isn't dead... she brought her oars in... maybe she's just sleeping..._  
  
"Hey," Karsh whispered loudly,"wake up! You're gonna get lost if you don't wake up. Your in the middle of the ocean, you know. WAKE UP!"  
  
Steena stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and saw a head with silver hair peeking over the edge of her boat.  
_Oh my goodness... it's Bynazmith!_ Steena gasped and straightened up and lent her arms to Karsh. Karsh climbed up gently and sat in the seat across from her  
Steena smiled shyly.  
  
"By any chance, would you happend to be a fallen star?" She asked on a whim.  
Karsh had no idea how to answer. "Some greeting, kid. My name is--"  
"Bynazmith??" Steena cut in enthusiastically.  
"Kar-- huh?? Who's Bynazmith?"  
"...He is my guiding star... and he's missing from the sky tonight..." Steena struggled to say, for fear that she would look silly. "I'm looking for him."  
"Hmm... depends... are you Amarillis Novade?"  
"Who's that?"  
Karsh smiled, alittle embarrassed. "She's my guiding star. I'm looking for her."  
  
_Wow..._ Steena thought, _He went searching for a guiding star, just like me. Maybe we're eachothers stars... he's exactly how I pictured Bynazmith... strong, handsome... he carries an axe, and he has silver hair... he's definetly from the sky..._ Steena continued to widen her smile.  
  
_She's kind... and innocent... and she is beautiful... she's probably very wise too..._ Karsh thought,_ and she has silver hair... she is definetly from the sky...  
  
In the sky, Amarillis and Bynazmith finally rose, and created a beautiful jeweled crown for the dawning sun.  
_  
"I have found you." Steena and Karsh said simultaneously, while looking into eachother's eyes. "You have always been my guiding star, and I will not let you leave me."   
  


**The End**  
  


________________________  
Hey :) How'd you like my myth... it's not too much of a stretch, is it? Thanks for reading |*(^_^)*|  
  
  



End file.
